Plazo de Amor
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Neji siempre ha sido frío y distante con su esposa, Sakura. Pero eso cambiará cuando el plazo de nueve meses se cierne sobre de ellos. ¿Sakura vivirá para ver a sus hijos? ¿Neji cambiará? Quizás Neji no es tan frío como aparenta... OneShot.


**Un plazo de amor  
Capítulo único**

Aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en él.

No podía resistirlo, era simplemente imposible... aún con todo el autocontrol que poseía, cuando ella lo miraba de ésa manera, no hacía más que rendirse. ¿Cómo podía ser? se preguntaban todos los miembros del clan ¿cómo podía haberse rendido el genio del clan ante semejante... chiquilla? Nadie lo sabía, el hecho era... que Sakura Haruno estaba ahí... y estaba embarazada. Cosa que le incomodaba mucho a Neji, pero no a su familia.

Quizás podría decirse que cualquier cosa era menos importante que su clan, pero ahora todo había dado un giro radical. Tendría un hijo. Y eso hacía que sus prioridades se tambalearan hasta el punto en el cual se preguntaba, temeroso, qué debía hacer. Y para nada ayudaba esa mirada suplicante en ella. Fácilmente podría negarse, como siempre había hecho cuando ella le pedía imposibles, pero había muchas cosas en riesgo. Sakura le miró con mayor intensidad, tratando de doblegar su orgullo, y aunque su cara reflejaba que eso no estaba sucediendo, en su interior la batalla estaba ganada, ella debía tener al bebé.

Aún cuando eso significara... perderla.

"Está bien" aceptó, logrando que la kunoichi le dedicara una gran sonrisa y se le lanzara encima, para darle un abrazo, que éste no correspondió. "Por favor, Sakura" dijo él, carraspeando para indicarle que no era el momento adecuado para ése tipo de muestras de afecto, estando los demás miembros del clan presentes. Ella retrocedió, comprendía muy bien a su esposo, lo conocía... y era mejor hacerle caso, por lo que se hizo a un lado, tomando asiento, una vez más, en la pequeña silla a su lado y se dedicó a tocar su abultado vientre de 6 meses. El heredero del clan estaba ahí dentro.

Neji frunció el ceño ante tal gesto ¿cómo podía amar ella a semejante criatura...? Quizás habría sido un motivo de felicidad en otras circunstancias, pero ahora no le parecía más que una simple amenaza, una diminuta amenaza que trataba de llevarse a Sakura, SU Sakura, y es que Neji no era de piedra, ni mucho menos, sabía los riesgos que implicaba aquél embarazo y escoger entre heredero y esposa... le resultaba más fácil que nada, pero, su decisión no valía, al parecer, no esta vez, Sakura había decidido tenerlo, a pesar de que podía morir en el intento, y él, un simple humano, no podría hacer nada más que complacerla.

Dios, siempre había sido tan terca.

No entendía cómo se había enamorado de ella, eran tan diferentes, ambos lo sabían. Mientras uno prefería quedarse en casa, el otro necesitaba salir a dar la vuelta; Sakura era más bien cariñosa e intrépida y él, lo opuesto, frío y calculador, pero ambos habían terminado complementándose. Una y otra vez, en cada misión que hacían juntos lo fueron descubriendo, hasta que terminaron en la mira del cupido, que los flechó y luego, los casó. Pero, que cruelmente, ahora planeaba separarlos.

¿Y entonces qué sería de él? ¿Quién estaría ahí, aun cuando él le dijera que se hiciera a un lado? ¿Quién tomaría su mano, a escondidas de los demás, a pesar de que protestara? Se sentía tan impotente, Sakura era la única persona a la que había amado en toda su vida, a pesar de lo poco que se lo demostrara y ahora que quería hacerlo, descubría que era por un lapso de tiempo corto.

Un plazo de amor: 9 meses. De los cuales 6 se habían ido como agua entre los dedos, dejándolo aún más hundido en la desesperación.

"¿Qué pasa, Neji?" inquirió Sakura cuando ambos estuvieron dentro de su habitación. Neji relajó el semblante, irónicamente, se sentía libre dentro de esas cuatro paredes, donde nadie le observaba y podía demostrarle su afecto a su esposa, de tan sólo veintitrés años. Sakura le hacía sentir libre, ella le había hecho ver tantas cosas, la más importante, la acabo de mencionar, la libertad. Sus ojos eran los únicos que no lo escrutaban cuando se posaban en él, sino que le mostraban un profundo lecho de comprensión y amor, no podría soportar perderlo. "¿Neji?" la joven se acercó a él y lo llamó a que se sentara sobre la mullida cama, él lo obedeció. "¿Qué te preocupa tanto?", el Hyuuga alzó una ceja, qué pregunta tan más tonta. "¿Tú qué crees?" respondió secamente, dándole a entender a Sakura que le dolía demasiado como para expresarlo, así era él... nunca decía que lo sentía abiertamente, pero ella podía verlo en sus gestos. "Voy a estar bien" aseguró la mujer, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente. "Ya verás que sí ¿O acaso crees que dejaré que Tenten tenga camino libre?".

Neji no respondió. "Oh, Sakura ¿por qué siempre eres así? ¿por qué tratas de ocultar tu propia preocupación?", la susodicha le abrazó, esta vez, sin tratar de ocultar su miedo. "Yo sé lo que hago, Neji, el clan necesita un heredero varón, yo puedo dártelo, tú sabes... si me pasa algo, puedes rehacer tu vida" las últimas palabras las dijo en sollozos, Neji la abrazó, y ésta sólo continuó llorando por largo rato.

"Estaremos bien... lo prometo".

Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de su esposo, lo amaba demasiado, pero también amaba a su bebé, y si tenía que dar su vida por él, lo iba a hacer. Neji lo sabía, sólo que no se hacía a la idea aun, pero ya le convencería, de eso estaba segura, aunque le llevaría tiempo, no mucho más del que le hubiera llevado si la máscara de seriedad de éste no se hubiera caído, pero sí bastante. Quizás no lo aceptaría hasta el día del parto, así era él, tal y como el día en que se habían dicho lo que sentían...

"Nee, Neji... ¿re-recuerdas cuando nos hicimos no-novios?" Sakura gimoteó tras una larga pausa. "Cómo olvidarlo" susurró éste, acunando a la mujer entre sus brazos y secándole las lágrimas que corrían libres por sus mejillas. "Fue hace ya unos 5 años ¿no es así?" inquirió él, para romper el silencio. "Sí" afirmó Sakura y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. "Me acuerdo que Tsunade-sama me había enviado a informarte de tu nueva misión -dijo la chica- yo estaba muy nerviosa porque Ino me había dicho que te habías enterado de lo que sentía por ti, pero aún así fui a verte, estabas entrenado bajo el gran árbol en el patio de la mansión..." detuvo su relato y cerró los ojos, como si pudiera visualizar las imágenes en su mente. "Sí -coincidió Neji-, Ino me había dicho algo, y para serte sincero, quizás también estaba un poco nervioso y cuando te vi, simplemente no supe qué pensar o hacer".

Sakura rió ante tal comentario. ¿Neji Hyuuga nervioso? "Oh, sí, lo recuerdo -rió con más ganas- apenas me hiciste caso cuando te expliqué que Tsunade-sama necesitaba verte, bueno, tal vez tuve la culpa yo, tartamudeaba mucho ¿no crees?" Neji esbozó una sonrisa enorme y a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos, su esposo cambiaba tanto cuando estaba con ella... "Finalmente, al darme cuenta que no había nada por perder, me decidí a preguntarte si Ino te había dicho algo... tú dijiste que sí y sentí que me desmayaba."

"¿Qué te dijo?" me preguntaste, más pálida que un papel. "Yo sólo te respondí: Que te gusto; y con eso terminaste de palidecer" Sakura acarició la cara de su esposo, cuánto lo amaba... cuánto amaba esa cara oculta en Neji, la que era tan tierna... "Claro, pero no más que tú cuando me dijiste que también me querías, eso vale oro" dijo tiernamente Sakura, antes de volver a sollozar. "Ya quiero ver tu cara cuando nuestro bebé nazca" en respuesta Neji frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más... eso estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

La máscara de seriedad de Neji había caído en pedazos la mañana de un sábado al ver a su esposa empezar el trabajo de parto. Le abrumaba un sentimiento de pérdida y desesperanza tan grande que no podía hacer nada más que gritar. Los criados temerosos pasaban por su lado, bajando la cabeza ante sus órdenes-gritos, para después llevarle a su esposa lo que éste les pedía. Tsunade también estaba ahí, esperando que las contracciones llegaran a un punto en el cual el bebé pudiera salir, mientras leía un grueso libro de vaya uno a saber qué cosa, pero que todos sospechaban eran instrucciones para mantener viva a la madre en un embarazo de alto riesgo. Neji lo prefería así, cuanto más se pudiera hacer por Sakura, mejor para él.

Nadie lo había visto así jamás. Estaba alterado y la cara se le deformaba por instantes en muecas de inmenso dolor. Hinata y su padre estaban sorprendidos, pero no se atrevían a contradecir nada de lo que dijera, ambos le comprendían bien, la madre de Hinata había fallecido de la misma manera al dar a luz a Hanabi y ambos comprendían la desesperación de ver a una madre en ese estado.

Sakura por su parte resistía con valentía el dolor de las contracciones, a veces, tomaba la mano de su esposo con fuerza, y sonreía tiernamente para darle ánimos. "Todo está bien, es normal" repetía cuando una nueva mueca de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro, no sabía que iba a pasar, tenía miedo, pero era mejor engañarse un poco... "Agh... ¡me duele mucho, Tsunade-sama" gimoteaba de vez en cuando, pero la ninja médico le decía que aun no era tiempo, logrando que Neji agradeciera por el tiempo que le quedaba con su mujer. No fue hasta que Sakura chilló de dolor cuando Tsunade decidió iniciar el parto.

Neji sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente. "Te amo, Sakura" dijo, sin importar que la habitación estuviese repleta. "Yo también, te amo, Neji" medio sonrió ella, en medio de otra contracción. Quizás serían las últimas palabras que se dirigieran...

Tsunade empezó rápidamente con el procedimiento, pero Sakura se desangraba más a cada segundo, asustando a Neji a más no poder, si seguía perdiendo sangre a esa velocidad ninguno de los dos se salvaría, ya que Sakura no tendría fuerzas ni para pujar. Neji no hacía más que apretar su mano fuertemente, pidiéndole que no lo dejara, cada vez con más vehemencia, hasta que ésta se desplomó debido a la falta de sangre.

"Sal de aquí, Neji" ordenó la Hokage, tensa y con semblante afligido. "Sal, necesito que salgas... no quiero que veas esto". Neji obedeció con escasas fuerzas ¿Sakura... estaba muerta? ¿qué estaba pasando? La puerta de su habitación se cerró tras de él y no hizo más que desplomarse en el suelo también. Ya no le importaba más el mostrar sus sentimientos en público, no le interesaba que los malos ojos del clan se posaran sobre de él, recriminándole su debilidad a las emociones, nada estaría en su lugar hasta que Sakura estuviera bien, y si no lo estaba, ya nada lo estaría tampoco.

"Neji ¿estás bien?" Hinata se acercó, otra pregunta idiota. Preferiría no contestarle, al parecer, otra vez se hallaba inmerso en su burbuja de protección, dispuesto a ocultar el dolor que podría venir. "Estoy bien" afirmó, con todo el orgullo posible, pero sin poder evitar que le temblara la voz al final. "Sakura va a estar bien, ya verás" dijo ésta, temerosa de su reacción y después se alejó, a seguir esperando.

Tras un tiempo, que le parecieron días a Neji, Tsunade salió de la habitación, cargando un pequeño bulto en brazos. "Es un varón... y también hay una niña" entonces les mostró a dos pequeños bebés, durmiendo en sus brazos, con el cabello castaño y algunos mechones de cabello rosa. "¿Y cómo está ella?" se atrevió a decir Hinata, al ver que Neji no reaccionaba.

Tsunade sonrió.

"Está bien, está sedada, perdió mucha sangre, pero pude hacerle una transfusión exitosa. Necesitará estar en cama por mucho tiempo... pero está viva". Los murmullos de felicidad se extendieron por toda la sala.

"Está viva, está viva... está viva". A Neji le bastaba sólo con eso ahora, ella y sus dos hijos... se precipitó a la habitación y la encontró dormida e su cama, bañada en sudor y sangre, pero poco le importo, ya que el plazo de amor...

Sería eterno.

FIN.

Notas de la Autora: Otro NejiSaku, quise hacer a Neji más dentro de su personalidad, porque casi siempre que lo manejo lo cambio un poco, así quedó, originalmente Sakura moría pero no tengo corazón para destrozarle el suyo a Neji. ¿Qué les parece? Ojalá me dejaran un review con sus impresiones.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne!


End file.
